


UNTITLED

by NONAMED



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NONAMED/pseuds/NONAMED





	1. The blackest night

인간은 약해. 목소리는 연약하게 들렸다. 알고 있어. 하지만 그들에게는 그들의 용기와 명예가 있지. 당신이 보지 않으려 하는 거야. 평생 어둠 속에 숨어 지냈거든. 자신이 누구인지 또 무엇인지 두려워하니까. 아라곤은 보로미르의 손을 뿌리쳤다. 나는 네 사람들을 위해 반지를 허락하지 않을 거야. 나는 내 사람들을 위해 무슨 일이든 할 준비가 되어 있어. 보로미르는 무릎을 꿇었다. 금빛 정수리가 반짝거렸다. 그만둬. 커다란 손은 허리띠의 매듭을 풀고 있었다. 이러지 마. 어깨를 걷어차도 다시 기어와 매달렸다. 코와 입에서 피가 흐르고 있었다. 와중에도 손이 발목을 붙잡고 놓지 않았다. 제발. 아라곤은 보로미르의 머리카락을 잡아당겼다. 두 번은 떨어지지 않았다. 보로미르는 그대로 아라곤의 다리 사이에 얼굴을 묻었다. 입술로는 감쌌고 혀로는 기둥을 훑었다. 드문드문 이가 귀두를 스치고 지나갔다. 그는 헛구역질을 해대면서도 아라곤의 것을 목구멍까지 삼켜서 조였다. 흐으. 내려다보이는 뺨은 깊숙이 빨려들어가 있었다. 허벅지를 움켜쥔 손이 떨리고 있었다. 눈 앞이 번쩍이고 아라곤은 보로미르의 목 안쪽에서 그대로 파정했다. 보로미르는 몇 번 기침을 했다. 보로미르는 콜록거리면서도 아라곤을 똑바로 보며 입 안의 것을 삼켜 보였다. 아라곤은 피와 정액으로 엉망이 된 얼굴을 보았다. 미처 삼키지 못한 정액이 수염을 적시며 턱으로 흘러내렸다. 눈가는 붉었고 젖어 있었다. 흐으으. 아라곤은 신음했다. 아라곤은 보로미르의 머리를 바닥으로 처박았다. 보로미르는 엎드린 채 허리를 치켜들었다. 달이 밝았다. 흉터가 많은 등이 하얗게 드러나 있었다. 오래된 것과 그렇지 않은 것이 섞여 있었다. 아라곤은 그 위로 몇 번 손끝을 가져갔다가 거두었다. 그는 대신 빠득 소리가 나도록 이를 악물었다. 아라곤은 보로미르의 허리띠를 찢고 바지를 잡아 끌어내렸다. 골반을 그러쥐고 엉덩이를 벌려 곧바로 가장 깊은 곳까지 꿰뚫었다. 귀두까지 빼냈다가 다시 삽입하는 것을 빠르게 반복했다. 피가 비쳤지만 상관하지 않았다. 퍽퍽 살이 쓸리는 소리가 났다. 윽. 아라곤의 것이 드나들 때마다 등의 근육이 움찔거렸다. 허윽. 드문드문 소리가 되지 못한 신음이 잇새로 비어져 나왔다. 듣고 싶지 않았다. 아라곤은 굳게 다물린 입 안으로 손가락을 쑤셔 넣었다. 보로미르는 매달리듯 그것을 빨았다. 맨 주먹을 말아쥔 손등 위로 핏줄이 푸르게 돋아 있었다. 좁은 구멍이 빠듯하게 안을 조였다. 뱃속이 뜨거웠다. 아랫배가 당겼다. 아라곤은 허리를 바짝 붙이고 몸을 떨었다. 오래는 걸리지 않았다. 엉망으로 쓸린 무릎이 후들거리며 땅바닥으로 무너졌다. 웅크린 등은 기다시피 앞으로 빠져나갔다. 피와 정액이 허벅지를 타고 흐르고 있었다. 멍청하기는. 보로미르는 중얼거렸다. 보로미르는 팔에 얼굴을 묻었다. 젖은 몸은 달빛에 말갛게 보였다. 수면 위로 엎드린 그림자가 어른거렸다. 물에 비친 그림자는 희미했고 흔들리고 있었다. 목덜미에 머리카락이 아무렇게나 흐트러져 있었다. 그 사이로 드러난 뒷목은 당치도 않게 애달파 보였다. 손자국이 등을 뒤덮고 있었다. 아마 흉터로 남을 것이었다. 달이 밝았다. 아라곤은 돌아보지 않았다. 아라곤. 아...라...곤. 엘...레...사........르. 차가운 공기에 닿는 숨이 비릿했다.

 

 


	2. Daymoon

시신은 그가 타고 왔던 배에 실었다. 머리맡에는 방패를 놓았고 망토를 접어 목을 받쳤다. 칼을 쥔 손은 배 위로 가지런히 모아 두었다. 눈을 감은 얼굴은 가슴에 뚫린 구멍을 빼면 그저 잠든 것처럼 보였다. 긴 금발이 어깨 위로 늘어뜨려져 있었다. 저 머리카락이 뺨을 간질이던 때가 있었다. 저 손가락이 쇄골을 더듬었었고 저 입술이 입술을 스쳤었었다. 저 등에는. 아라곤은 로스로리엔을 떠났었던 날의 밤을 떠올렸다. 상처들은 이제 지워지는 일이 없이 남을 것이었다. 아라곤은 질끈 눈을 감았다. 배는 레골라스와 김리가 띄워 보냈다. 잔물결이 느리게 배를 실어갔다. 강물은 흘러서 바다로 갈 것이었다. 배는 기슭을 몇 번 맴돌다가 폭포 아래로 떨어져 보이지 않게 되었다. 아라곤은 배가 흘러간 서쪽을 오래도록 바라보았다. 날이 저물고 있었다. 미광이 물 위를 비추고 있었다. 미나스 티리스를 비추던 것도 같은 빛일 것이었다. 저무는 빛 위로 낮달이 흐리게 보였다. 아라곤은 벗겨 두었던 아대를 손목에 채웠다. 피부 위로 서늘한 금속의 감촉이 스쳐 지나갔다. 아라곤은 제 손목을 꽉 감싸쥐었다. 손톱이 몇 번 살을 파고들었다.


	3. Untitled

후우. 아라곤은 수프를 한 모금 들이켰다. 그는 말없이 앉아 산 너머를 바라보고 있었다. 이곳에서는 곤도르가 보이지 않았다. 간달프와 피핀은 먼저 떠났다. 적들은 오고 있을 것이었다. 미나스 티리스를 짓밟으러 오고 있을 것이었다. 아라곤은 백색 탑의 깃대를 지나고 있을 바람을 생각했다. 그 바람에 실려 퍼져나갈 트럼펫 소리를 생각했고 탑 꼭대기를 비추고 있을 미광을 생각했다. 아라곤은 들고 있던 수프 그릇의 가장자리를 만지작거렸다. 봉화대는 높고 어두웠다. 높고 어두워서 닿을 수 없는 곳에 있었다. 곤도르의 봉화대도 이처럼 멀었었다. 아라곤은 오지 않을지도 모르는 것을 기다리면서 오지 않을 사람을 생각했다. 오지 않을지도 모르는 것을 기다리면서 오지 않을 사람을 생각했을 사람을 생각했다. 빈 속에서 울컥 수프 국물이 뜨겁게 치밀어 올랐다. 아라곤은 치미는 것을 꾹 눌러 삼켰다. 먼 산에서 연기가 솟았다. 아라곤은 자리에서 일어섰다. 아몬 딘의 봉화가 타오르고 있었다. 불길은 가팔랐다. 바람을 등진 불은 능선을 따라 빠르게 번져나갔다. 불티들이 채 녹지 않은 눈 위로 날리고 떨어졌다. 아라곤은 그 눈이 녹아 물이 되어 흐르는 것을 보았다. 아라곤은 주먹을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 그 위로 까만 그을음이 다시 눈처럼 떨어지고 있었다. 아라곤은 달렸다. 숨이 턱 끝까지 차오르도록 달렸다. 바람이 뺨을 스치고 지나갔다. 등 뒤로 수프 그릇이 바닥을 구르는 소리를 냈다. 연기에 눈이 뒤늦게 매웠다. 미나스 티리스의 봉화가 타오릅니다. 곤도르가 원군을 청했어요. 기다리고 있을 것입니다.


	4. Untitled

왕의 이름으로 맹세하겠소. 아라곤은 소리를 질렀다. 죽은 자들은 대답하지 않았다. 그들은 무너지는 동굴을 빠져나왔다. 아라곤은 희부연 흙먼지를 망연하게 돌아보았다. 매캐한 공기는 안과 밖이 다르지 않았다. 멀리 전초기지들이 불타고 있었다. 물길은 곤도르의 남쪽으로 뚫려 있었다. 움바르의 해적들이 그 길을 따라 몰려오고 있다고 했다. 로한의 군대는 던해로우에 집결해 있었다. 예상했던 병력의 절반에도 미치지 못했다. 미나스 티리스까지 사흘은 걸릴 것이었다. 이틀이면 해안에 도착할 것이네. 모르도르의 대군이 그들과 함께 미나스 티리스를 기습할 예정일세. 병사가 더 필요해. 엘론드는 그렇게 말했었다. 일렁이는 불빛에 새로 벼린 칼날이 주홍으로 젖어들었었다. 그 위를 달빛이 머물렀던 적도 있었었다. 부러졌던 검은 미나스 티리스로 다시 돌아가겠지요. 인간에게는 희망이지. 그러나. 제게는 희망이 없습니다. 구할 수 없었다. 맹세는 무력했다. 연기와 재가 하늘을 뒤덮고 있었다. 안개 사이로 선단이 곤도르의 강을 거슬러 오르는 것이 보였다. 내려가는 배도 있었을 것이었다. 아라곤은 무릎을 꿇었다. 아라곤은 흐느껴 울었다.


	5. Untitled

모란논에 이르러 남은 이들은 육천도 되지 않았다. 과거 곤도르에서는 선봉에 이만한 군세를 세웠지요. 늙은 부장이 웃었다. 아라곤은 웃지 않았다. 그는 옛날을 생각했다. 궁의 중창으로 쏟아지던 빛과 그 아래의 그림자와 그림자가 드리운 빛을 닮았었을 금발을 생각했다. 아라곤은 기꺼이 죽고자 했다. 사우론은 나오라. 검은 문 앞에서 아라곤은 소리쳤다. 바람에서는 불의 냄새가 났다. 재가 허공에 날리고 있었다.


	6. The end

먼 발치에서 아라곤은 떠나는 이들의 뒷모습을 오래 보고 있었었다. 배는 닻을 올리고 물살을 갈랐다. 그들은 발리노르로 갔다. 불멸의 존재들의 땅이었지만 프로도와 그의 삼촌 빌보에게는 특별히 동행이 허락되었다. 그의 친구들도 머지 않아 떠나갈 것이었다. 아라곤은 중간계에 남았다. 그는 왕이었다. 곤도르의 왕이었고 보로미르의 왕이었다. 그가 사랑했던 나라의 왕이었다. 아라곤은 그가 사랑했던 것들을 사랑했다. 왕국은 번성했다. 돌아오는 봄마다 하얀 나무는 꽃을 피웠다. 짓밟혔던 들판에는 밀이 영글었다. 로한의 에오메르 왕과는 수많은 전장을 함께 누볐다. 그들은 적의 잔당들을 소탕했고 대부분의 옛 영토를 수복했다. 파라미르는 재상이 되어 도시를 옛날과 같이 재건했다. 백색 탑은 진주와 은처럼 은은하게 빛이 났다. 아침 미풍에 깃발이 펄럭였다. 트럼펫 소리는 크게 울려퍼졌다. 아라곤은 이따금씩 탑에 올라 그의 왕국을 내려다보았었다. 탑의 가장 높은 누대에서는 아르웬과 성대하게 혼례를 올렸다. 원정에서 돌아온 그 해의 하짓날이었다. 사방으로 꽃잎이 떨어지고 있었다. 유다르게 낮이 길었고 밤은 짧았다. 만물이 그들을 축복했다. 두 사람은 서로를 깊이 사랑하고 존중했다. 그들은 함께 곤도르를 다스렸고 아이들을 낳아 길렀다. 첫 아이는 아들이었다. 아이의 머리카락은 태양과 같은 금색이었다. 아라곤은 때로 아이의 작은 머리에 오래도록 뺨을 대고 있었다. 아이는 무사히 장성해서 곤도르의 후계자가 되었다. 갑옷을 입고 검을 찬 모습이 제법 늠름했다. 곤도르를 잘 지켜 다오. 아라곤은 아들의 손에 왕관과 홀을 쥐어주었었다. 아르웬. 이제 아라곤은 열왕의 묘역 한 켠에 누워 세월이 비껴간 얼굴을 보고 있었다. 아라곤도 저런 얼굴을 하고 있었었다. 나는 이제 잠들어야겠소. 다른 말은 하지 않았다. 말이 위안이 되지 못할 것을 알았다. 그는 추억이 한낱 기억에 불과하게 되는 것을 알고 있었다. 알고 싶지 않을 만큼 잘 알았다. 아라곤은 한 번 깊이 숨을 내쉬었다. 왕이시여. 아르웬이 고개를 떨궜다. 검은 천 아래의 긴 머리카락이 언뜻언뜻 뺨을 스치고 지나갔다. 인간이란 이다지도. 아르웬은 울음을 터뜨렸다. 아라곤은 울지 않았다. 아라곤은 엷게 웃음을 지어 보였다. 그는 아르웬의 희고 고운 손을 어루만졌다. 잘 있어요. 아라곤은 그 손에 입술을 가져갔다. 아대가 소매를 스쳤다. 에스텔. 에스텔. 차가운 것이 그녀의 손인지 그의 입술인지는 구분되지 않았다. 그 뒤로는 어둠이었다. 눈을 감은 채 아라곤은 옛날을 생각했다. 푸른 눈을 생각했고 어두운 금발을 생각했다. 아르웬과 같은 것을 나누지는 않았다. 그럴 수 없었다. 후회는 없었다. 그러나 때때로 아라곤이 그들이 다른 세상에서 만났다면 어땠을지 생각하지 않은 것은 아니었다. 한낱 기억이 추억이 되기도 했다. 어둠의 끝에는 아무것도 보이지 않았다.


End file.
